And may the odds be never in your favour
by evilneevil
Summary: Katniss and Peeta returned from the 74th games all the same apart from cato and clove were not in that year Now its the third quarter quell, only the capitol know the twist until the arena. But Prim gets picked. Prim/Cato summary is rubbish please read.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Katniss P.O.V

The day of the reaping is here again; once again two people from district twelve will be forced to fight to the death in the arena. And I have to watch all of it.

I hate the capitol so much for everything they put me through in the arena and having to mentor two new tributes every year, to get close to them and try to protect them, when the chances are they won't come home. At least one of them won't anyway, after all only one tribute can come back, and district twelve will be amongst the weakest of the twenty four.

Having to watch them through this, knowing they could die any second. That is my worst nightmare.

At times like this I envy Haymitch, his drunkenness may seem embarrassing to the district but at least he might not remember any of this. Not that he has to this year, Peeta and I will be the mentors for our district. We will advise the tributes from our district, we will help them throughout the build-up to the arena, we will help them inside the arena, and then we will return home on the same train their coffins are on.

As I sit next to Effie and Peeta on the stage I can't help but stare at the containers that hold the thousands of pieces of paper, it's hard to believe that pieces of paper can make so much difference to so many lives. I can't help thinking that Prims name is on two of those slips, twice as much chance of being picked than there was last year, only one slip in thousands, yet she was still picked. I glance over to the container with the boy's names in it. Thankfully Gale isn't in there anymore but his brother is.

Peeta is sitting beside me, holding my hand and I realise the only reason I am still here, that I haven't fled to the woods, is his presence.

"Hey, Katniss?" He grins. "Can you stop squeezing my hand so tightly please? I think I'm losing circulation."

At once I drop his hand, scared that I might hurt him but he just puts his arm around my shoulders.

"It's alright you know Katniss. You're safe. You are never going back in that arena again. Please relax a bit." He's trying to comfort me. He knows the real reason why I am so anxious but he knows there is nothing he can say to help.

"I know" I reply softly. "I just can't shake the feeling that Prim might be picked again. You know that President Snow hates me, and you know that he must rig some of the reaping'" I shudder at the thought of him standing there, writing _Primrose Everdeen_ onto each of the thousands of slips.

After that Peeta tries his best to comfort me while the crowds arrive but it's clear that until I know Prim is safe there is nothing anyone can do to calm me down.

**Prims P.O.V**

I left the house early this morning to help gather some herbs for mother; she'll need some to help the families whose children get reaped.

Unusually for a reaping day morning, the woods were sunny and full of life; I couldn't help singing with the beautiful mockingjays. Obviously my happiness wouldn't last so long but I wasn't worried anymore. I knew Katniss was safe and even though I wasn't it relaxed me, knowing that whatever happens, she'll be okay.

A little while ago I ran into Gale and we hunted for herbs and rabbits together. This had become quite common on his days off, but usually Katniss was also here. Gale would talk to me when she wasn't here though; he tells me everything which is how I know he still likes Katniss. He admitted it to her when she came back which he doesn't regret but now things are awkward between them and he wishes things would go back to normal.

Then he left to drop off his catches at home, and I left for the town square.

When I got there I looked up to the stage and saw Peeta hugging Katniss. I like Peeta, he means well and he really does love her. And she loves him. She does. A lot of people don't believe her. I mean she didn't love him at first but now, now she does.

**Effie's P.O.V**

"Welcome, welcome and welcome to the reaping of the 75th annual hunger games and may the odds be ever in your favor! As you know this year is the third quarter quell but the surprise has not yet been released publicly. It has been read to the capitol however so this will make for an interestingly secretive year. Now I have a video from the capitol for you all to watch" I announce cheerily.

Here we go again, I hide it well but to be honest I hate the games. You wouldn't think so but after working with Haymitch and seeing how 'glamorous' a victors life is, it doesn't seem so appealing. And then there's Katniss and Peeta. The games destroyed their lives. But I had better keep pretending to be a good little naïve capitol citizen, or I could end up as an avox.

The film finishes and the square goes silent. After 75 years of this they are used to the protocol.

"Now for the girls." I go to the bowl with the girls slips in and hope that the person I pick will stand a chance. I pick up a slip and walk back to the microphone. As I open the slip I let out a gasp of disbelief. Not again, I think to myself.

"I, I'm sorry Katniss" I whisper to her and she buries her face in Peetas chest.

"Primrose Everdeen!" I call out. Then the cameras focus in the beautiful blonde who always reminds me of an angel, as she walks confidently up the steps to the stage. Katniss immediately hugs her and Prim stays next to her.

All I can think about is the fact that she is only thirteen. Thirteen and picked twice. I know that this is no unfortunate coincidence.

After the shock I gather my thoughts and pick a boy's slip. I walk back to the microphone and read out "Alex Johnson for the boys"

Then they shake hands I lead them to the station to say their goodbyes. Then I go to the train to get a drink.

_**Please review because its really helpful to know what I'm doing right and what I'm doing wrong and to get and idea of how many people like the story :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Capitol**

**Peeta POV**

Katniss buries her head in my chest, preparing for the worst.

"Primrose Everdeen" Calls out Effie. Katniss starts sobbing.

All I can think is how this is so unfair. Prim is so kind and sweet and selfless, she doesn't deserve this punishment. President Snow is a monster. Why can't he just punish Katniss and me? Why her little innocent sister?

"It's okay, we will get her out of there alive" I tell Katniss. "I promise you she will come out of that arena"

But will she? She is only small, she can't wield any weapons, she isn't fast, she isn't strong, and she can't hunt. But she can survive; she did it for years with Katniss

As we help Effie lead Prim and the boy, I think his name is Alex, to the train station Katniss breaks down.

**Katniss POV**

No, not Prim, not my beautiful, innocent, loveable little sister. My little duck.

Why must she suffer my punishment?

I hate Snow. I hate the capitol. I hate the games.

I break down in Peeta's arms at the train station, after spotting the train. Prim is going to get on that train with us, but will she come back? She has to.

Peeta is trying to comfort me again now but he cannot console me. My baby sister. It's my job to protect her. I've failed and it's my fault. If I had just died in that arena this wouldn't be happening. My fault, it's all my fault.

**Prim POV**

It's me, again. I suppose it isn't a surprise, I've been preparing for this situation with Gale in the woods, I can hunt now, I can climb trees, I can sprint fast, I can throw knives but Katniss doesn't know this so I have to be strong for her. I can see her sobbing on the stage, I want to comfort her desperately but it would be pointless. So I stand next to Effie, trying to look brave and strong but all I can see is innocence. This isn't my forte; Katniss is the strong one, not the one who cries she is the one who powers through.

At the train station the first person through the door is my mother, she is crying too but I can comfort her, she isn't as stubborn as Katniss. She tells me I'll be fine, that I'll be back soon and that until then she'll look after buttercup and lady. I don't believe it but I agree because hope is the only thing that keeps us going.

Then Gale comes in which I suppose was to be expected.

"Stay strong Prim" He tells me. "You know what to do?"

I nod hesitantly, "Show my skill at healing and hunting in training and hope that the careers want me, get the best possible score and play innocent and sweet in the interviews?"

"That's great little duck. You have to tell Katniss about everything I taught you. She won't be happy with me but she needs to know everything you are capable of. We can worry about me after you come back."

I nod again and then the peacekeepers drag him out.

Then Katniss comes in with Peeta, her face is puffy and red from the tears and I go over to her instantly and hug her.

"It'll be alright you know. I'm coming back, you will get me out of there safely, I trust you" I tell her confidently, unsure of whether I am trying to convince her or myself.

She bends down and pins her mockingjay pin onto my dress.

"For you, it's a good luck charm" She tells me and then hugs me again. Then Peeta comes over and I hug him too.

"Protect her, she'll be beside herself worrying, if I don't come back promise to look after her" I whisper into his ear. He nods cautiously.

"You will come back, I promise" He replies.

Then Effie comes to take us to the train.

**Gale POV**

Katniss hugged me before she went into the station, now she barely notices me. She is completely focused on Prim.

I expected it of course but even so. It always hurts when she ignores me and walks of hand in hand with Mellark.

I don't like him, I never will but I do believe he is good for her. He loves her. She loves him. I love her. She doesn't love me. That's the way it will always be. At least she is still my friend, even if it is awkward.

Now is the time to be focused on Prim anyway. This could be the last time I see her in person. I don't want it to be but chances are she isn't coming back.

I wave goodbye as the train pulls out of the station and head home to watch the recap of the reaping's.

**Effie POV**

"We're going to be late, come on hurry up Peeta." I feel like a broken record but you can hardly blame them, this might be the last time they are here after all.

As I lead them onto the train Prim and Alex gasp at the luxury, all the food on the tables and I can't help smiling. I love the tributes reactions to beauty, is shows how little they have in their world. I lead them into the lounge area and turn on the TV; I suppose we have to watch the recap of the reaping's to know what we are up against.

Katniss Peeta and Prim all cuddle up on the sofa and Alex sits on the floor. I feel sorry for him so ask him to take my chair and I stand. Claudius Templesmiths voice booms out announcing the start of the third quarter quell, the seventy fifth annual hunger games and then the twist. It's horrible. The twist is just, monstrous. I can barely stand thinking about it. The fact that only the capitol knows so far is a joke. And it's not a funny one.

Then the reaping's start. District one has a typical blonde bombshell named Alexis Morone who is fifteen and a ripped looking boy called Mocker Haynes who is sixteen. Their names are such jokes, but they will probably have been trained from the age of five so are going to be deadly. District two, they are always the most bloodthirsty crazy kids, Rose Nightshade who is seventeen, named after a beautiful flower with thorns, that describes her well, then Cato Prime. Wow, he is extremely ripped, must be at least six foot tall and looks gorgeous, then again he also looks like a maniac, but he is only sixteen. The other districts don't seem to stick in my mind very well, a bunch of simple looking weaklings from districts eight nine and ten, and of course Prim, again from district twelve. District seven looks slightly promising I suppose, two strong looking tributes, probably untrained but strength counts for something.

The reaping's finish and I lead everyone to bed, Katniss and Peeta insisted on sharing a room so I'm left on my own walking down to the end of the train, shuddering at the thought of what will happen next.

**Prim POV**

In bed I can't sleep, I'm so anxious after watching the reapings, everyone that will be in there has become real now. And that Cato boy, he sticks in my mind particularly, after all he is gorgeous but he seems, deadly. I'm so scared now. I have no chance of winning this, not in my wildest dreams. And my dreams are wild, they consist of Cato chasing me, a never ending chase and I wake up screaming. Then Effie comes round to wake us up, because we are here. We are at the capitol.

_**Please review because it's helpful to know where I am going right or wrong and to know how many people like the story :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**First I just have to say to DesireSpark I promise to get the twist into the next chapter, I did plan to get in into the end of this chapter but I just need a little more time to work on the idea for the twist.**_

_**Also to any other readers thank you for staying with me this far, it's not very long yet but I'm hoping for it to keep going, as long as you are all interested.**_

_**And please can I have some more reviews? I mean I've had about 4 and I've had over two hundred visitors nearly. Please review or I won't keep updating.**_

_**Disclaimer I don't own this or the characters, Suzanne Collins owns the Hunger Games.**_

**Fallen Angel**

**Cato POV**

Me and Rose decide to watch the recap of the reaping's and Brutus and Enobaria, our mentors, join us. Our escort, Esmerelda excuses herself to her room. It's her first time being an escort and she probably isn't used to being in a train full of trained killers. It seems we repulse her with our bad manners, how was I to know that killing people isn't something to mention at dinner? It's all we ever talk about back home, the games, the districts and volunteering.

The reaping's seem quite boring this year, I mean there's the bunch of obvious careers; Rose, Alexis, Mocker and the two from district four, Jade and Christian and me but then the rest just seem like weaklings. Apart from one girl. Primrose from district twelve. She's just, so innocent looking, obviously this is a fix because she's 13 and was picked last year as well. But she's just… Stunningly beautiful. It's a shame I'm sixteen and she probably doesn't care for me. When she shakes hands with the boy I find myself, jealous. When have I, Cato Prime, ever been jealous? I always got what I wanted, girls would line up for me. But Primrose, Prim is special. And I want her.

I storm off to my bedroom in anger, I can't take any more of watching the idiots from the Capitol talk about how long they think we'll last, how long they think she'll last. At last I fall asleep and I dream of her, running from me and I keep chasing, a never ending chase and I wake up screaming her name.

At once I compose myself; I couldn't be having the others hear me. If they knew I had feelings for the girl, if I have feelings for her, then they'd think I was weak, and weak people die in the arena.

After I shower then go to breakfast which I'm late for. Esmerelda isn't impressed but then is she ever? We talk about alliances over breakfast, obviously districts one and four will ally with us but would we want anyone else? I suggest that there might be others but we need to see how good they are in training. Enobaria nods, Brutus smiles and Rose just sits there.

"Do you not care?" I ask her and she just laughs.

"Not really, your all going to be dead in the next few weeks, what does it matter to me who I pretend to like?" Then she walks off to her room in a mood. But we're here; we have finally arrived at the Capitol so she is dragged back out of her room to meet the stylists.

They seem quite nice and are dressing me as a roman gladiator, and Rose as Venus the Roman goddess of love. A clever idea but I doubt it will stand up to district twelve and their amazing stylists, and Prim would make a much better Venus I think. My stylist is called Aliona and my prep team consists of two perky girls called Marianne and Marlette and a smiley boy called Matthias. Apparently they are triplets but with the amount of Capitol cosmetic surgery they've had they don't even share the same skin colour. The thought of dying your skin repulses me but apparently it's very fashionable in the Capitol. I suppose I'm lucky they don't try to dye me gold.

As they prep me for my outfit I can't help but feel important, which for once in my life is nice. After all despite all the attention at training, my family don't seem to care about anything other than the fact that they might be the parents of winners of the games. It's not working out well. My sister Clove died in the games last year. I'm the oldest now though so of course it was up to me to risk my life so my parents could become rich and famous. In their opinion if I die I have two younger brothers and a sister for them to get a winner out of. They couldn't care less so I find myself happy here, with my prep team rushing around and asking all sorts of questions. I bet they have a happy family. I know Prim has a sister and a mom who care for her. Do I?

But there's no time to think about this, even if I do know the answer already. I am being motioned out to the chariot that Rose is already standing in. The prep team vanish but Aliona comes back to wish me luck and to hand me a gigantic sword to hold. Now I feel comfortable. The sword is my weapon and I am at ease with it in my hands. It's beautifully crafted and so light it is the perfect weapon. Pity I don't have a use for it, yet. Then we are being pulled out into the square and the crowds are everywhere, screaming my name and throwing roses at my feet. I just grin arrogantly into the cameras and the crowd start to go crazy again, but then their focus leaves me and ends up at the back of the line of chariots. District twelve have just pulled into the square and Prim is dressed like an angel. But her wings are on fire. She makes me think of a fallen angel, her beauty innocence and bravery seem heavenly enough. But now she is strong, cruel and uncaring. She has fallen from heaven and is in the fiery pits of hell. And she is amazing. And this is her night. Her time to wow the crowd because the training, that will be my time, there's no need to be jealous of the attention she is receiving. When she gets a bad score in training it will cease and I will be the favourite. I will get the sponsors. I will win. But I will not kill her. No, nobody shall kill her. The job will fall to me in the end but I will protect her until her last breath. She is mine. My fallen angel.

"Keep your eyes in your head there Cato" Rose grins sarcastically.

"Shut it." I shout back, angry that she caught me staring. But then I glance back and Prim is staring at me. Why would she stare at me? I hold her gaze for a while then let it go, making a mental note to talk to her as soon as possible, alone. She looks away, embarrassed almost, her cheeks are definitely flushed. Does this mean that she could actually like me? I doubt it. Anyway do I like her? I guess I do, I want her. I want her badly. But do I love her?

**Prim POV**

Wow, my outfit is stunning. Cinna my stylist told me it was based on an angel but that I would be stealing my sister's flames. Katniss doesn't mind though. It felt amazing to be pulled through the square on fire, knowing everyone was staring at e, screaming my name. It's a shame Cinna told me to stare straight ahead and ignore them because I loved it up there. Alex enjoyed it too, I could tell by his stupid grin when we stopped. I made a mental promise to be nicer to him because he's in the same situation I am. It's no use ignoring him. But then I spot Cato and I can't look away. He is dressed as a Roman gladiator, shirtless with tight fitting jeans on and a helmet, holding the biggest sword I have ever seen. And he is gorgeous. Then I catch him looking back at me and I am hypnotised by his beautiful blue eyes, I can't look away, until he does. Then I blush and turn away but I can feel his gaze on me once again. Then Alex asks me if we should go to our rooms I agree and he grabs my hand and drags me off, both of us laughing. I turn around and Cato looks murderous, I instantly drop Alex's hand and Cato seems to cheer up a bit, but glares at Alex still so I lead him off to our rooms.

They are amazing, Effie has already got us settled and Katniss and Peeta give us a tour of our floor. A whole floor just for district twelve! Rooms for me and Alex and Effie and Peeta and Katniss share one, two lounges, a kitchen and a dining room. Oh and each bedroom has its own bathroom, bigger than my room at home. As we settle for dinner I can't help but stare at the servers. Katniss told me about them. They are avox's, traitors to the Capitol and are forced to serve the Capitol. Even worse they have their tongue removed. I shudder at the thought of how the beautiful red headed girl would have had it ripped out. I look away and we eat in silence until Katniss brings up the training. We have to have three days of training and then on the third day we are assessed and given a score out of twelve to indicate how good we are, one being bad and twelve being amazing. These scores are released publicly and they advise the capitol who to sponsor.

"Okay would you like to be mentored separately?" Katniss asks and Alex and I shake our heads.

"Well that's sorted then now. Prim you can heal and find food but have no other helpful skills in the arena. What about you Alex?" She asks.

"Nothing, I have no practice with any weapons, I'm not strong, I'm not fast." He replies sadly.

"Katniss?" I ask. "I need to tell you something." She nods encouragingly so I take a deep breath and continue.

"I, after you came back, I asked Gale to teach me everything about hunting he knew. He taught me to shoot straight, to set snares, to be quiet, to climb and to sprint. Is that helpful?" I say. She frowns "Please don't be angry with him." I beg her.

"It's okay little duck. I'm not angry with him. And yes that is very helpful. So in training I want you to hide what you know and to try different things like the survival skills." She answers and I am relieved. But then I remember what Gale told me and how Cato looked at me.

"I have another idea." I announce and even Peeta frowns now. "What if I try to get in with the careers? After your performance last year if I show any of the talent we share they will be cautious. They might target me instantly but if I try to team up with them then they might not be so… Dangerous." I suggest but instantly feel stupid Katniss looks away and Peeta chooses to answer for once.

"It's a good idea but when it comes down to it you'll be the easiest there to kill. Would they want you anyway?" He questions. I suppose he is right but he doesn't know what I do, he didn't see the connection I saw between Cato and I. I can't tell him this so I just tell them that I will try my tactic and then I excuse myself to go to bed.

I dream of Cato again, of us being together in the arena and he is hugging me tightly to him. I feel safe and happy but then he disappears and I am left in the middle of Mocker, Alexis and Rose and they are out for blood. I wake up sweating and stressed and decide to take a long shower. I need to prepare for training anyway and I haven't seen Cato since yesterday, what if he has changed his mind completely? I need to stop stressing, so I dress in training clothes and head for the dining room hoping breakfast will have been served, and it has. I am the second person there, Effie being the first. I make polite conversation for a while but then the others join us and I end up in the middle of a fight between Katniss and Peeta. I guess they must have disagreed about my tactic last night and I feel immensely bad. I excuse myself and head down to the training gym immediately.

I am the second there, Cato was the first and nobody else is here yet. He has noticed me, he is lifting weights with his back to me and I just stare until he turns around and spots me. I blush and turn away but he walks over to me.

"I wanted to speak to you, alone." He tells me. "Meet me on the roof at midnight, and until then join me and my alliance in training." He tells me and I agree. I can't understand his motivation until he tells me that he can tell I am a healer from my hands, they are stained green from working with the herbs, I can't believe he noticed that before now. He grabs one of my hands and pulls it up, as if to study it and then the door opens and he drops my hand instantly and turns away. The others are all here and training can begin.

Cato leads me over to the weapon station and introduces me to Mocker and Alexis from one, Rose from two and Jade and Christian from four. Alexis seems jealous that Cato is interested in me and is the first to question my placement in the alliance.

"She is a healer, and look at what her sister managed last year, I don't doubt she is as talented as Katniss is. And is you ever question her place in this group again you will be out. Do you understand?" He growls at her. I want to laugh when she shrinks back and walks away but then she picks up a knife and throws in straight into the centre of the target, then glares at me and I shiver, but Cato grabs my arm and leads me away to the fire station.

I am already competent at making a fire but for Cato's sake I stay and practice with him and actually learn a few helpful tips and help Cato to start his fire. Feeling happy we then leave for the camouflage station that Alex is at. I introduce them to each other and chat politely to Alex but Cato seems to get angrier the longer we stay with him so I excuse us and we head over to the archery station.

"Go on" Cato says. "Show me how skilled you are because Alexis is watching us and I want her scared." I take a deep breath and grab a beautiful wooden bow; I test the string then fire an arrow straight into the bull's-eye. This target is too limited to show my true potential. Then I walk over to the weapon station and start aiming at the dummies. I get five arrows in the heart and three in the head then one in each eye like Gale taught me, before I turn to Cato who is grinning.

"That's it." He tells me. "She won't question your position anymore, I promise." Then he leads me to lunch and I find myself laughing as we talk. In the afternoon we continue to train together and then when we are about to leave he reminds me about meeting on the roof. I nod and tell him I won't forget then walk off to have dinner in our suite.

Katniss and Peeta seem to have made up after watching how I got on in training and dinner is pleasant. I stay up talking in the lounger and then pretend to go to bed at ten. Two hours left before I meet Cato and I am impatient. Eventually it becomes ten to twelve and I sneak up to the roof. I stand there silently waiting for Cato worried he might not show. Then a pair of arms grabs me around the waist and turns me round and I stare up into his beautiful eyes again.

"Hey," He says and I smile.

"What did you want to talk about?" I ask him and this time he grins.

"I didn't want to talk to you, little girl. I wanted to do this." Then he bent down and kissed me. I was shocked. Cato. Kissed. Me. Darn it I must be dreaming I think to myself, but then he stops and we stand together, his arms still around my waist for what seems like forever until I break the silence.

"I, um, okay then." I stammer and he grins again and pulls me closer. He kisses me again but this time I kiss him back and the whole world seems to stop. That is until Katniss stomps up onto the roof shouting my name. Crap, I didn't expect anyone to notice I was gone.

"Primrose Everdeen come here now!" She shouts again and I push Cato around the corner and start to walk over to her. He grabs me again and kisses me quickly, and puts a note in my hand. Then he walks away smiling.

"Hey, sorry I couldn't sleep. I'm coming back down now." I tell her.

"Okay but please don't run off again." She replies and I hug her and we walk down to my room together. "Goodnight Prim, sleep tight." She tells me and walks back to her room. I sigh with relief then open the note Cato gave me. It says 'Again tomorrow night, same time same place' and is signed with a kiss. I collapse onto my bed exhausted and sleep heavily, and happily, dreaming that I'm in his arms.

_**Okay so again please review! If you love my story or hate it then review and tell me why! And I'm allowing anonymous reviews in case anyone doesn't have an account to write a review with but if I get anything horrible I will have to turn it off. Wow longest chapter yet and I promise to get the next one in soon, probably Friday or Thursday.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**The Twist**

**Thank you for staying with me this far. I hope you like this next chapter. Sorry this authors note is short but I have to pack.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Suzanne Collins does.**

**Prim POV**

I wake up happily; the nightmares have been banished from my mind and replaced by Cato. I find myself thinking about him almost constantly all morning before training. Whilst I shower, get dressed and go to breakfast but at breakfast we have another tactic talk.

"You need to be on your guard today at training." Katniss tells me. "Keep performing as well as you can because Brutus and Enobaria, the mentors from district two have approached me to say that their tributes want you in their alliance. I think you should take their offer. Train with them again and try to get to know them." She continues. Then she turns to Alex. "You need to be watching the other tributes, get a feel for what weapons they can use well, what their strengths are. District two doesn't want you in the alliance but Prim will keep an eye out for you in the arena. We all will. There will be no special treatment for Prim. Stay alive and when Prim breaks away from the careers she will join you." She tells him. "Do you both understand?" She asks.

"Yes we do. And she's right Alex, I will keep an eye out for you, one of us can win this year, we need one of us to." I reply.

Then Peeta cuts in. "You are going to be told what the twist is tomorrow on your last day of training. Until then train as hard as possible, keep your eyes out, be wary but do not show weakness."

Tomorrow we find out the twist that could alter everybody's chances in the arena. The strong people might not be so strong anymore, they might be the weakest. The twist could turn everything around. Obviously it isn't based around the tributes, like when the last quell involved more tributes, else we'd know about it by now. So that only leads we to wonder what the twist could be. The possibilities are endless, except for the fact that none of them will be nice. But there isn't any time to worry about the twist right now. I need to focus on my training. Focus on winning, because I need to survive this. But I will not kill Alex or Cato. I'm not a killer; Cato would easily overpower me but I wouldn't try to kill him. I will not kill Alex either, he is a friend, and I don't have the luxury of friends now.

I shudder at the thought of Alex and Cato being killed and excuse myself and head to the training gym early. I have a hunch that Cato will be there and I want to see him. Even if he isn't there an extra three hours training wouldn't do any harm. I am surprised when I arrive and the gym is empty, but I settle down to practice weightlifting and I don't even notice him arrive an hour later, not until he comes over and pulls the weights out of my hands.

"Hello again, little girl." He grins.

"I do have a name." I tell him teasingly.

"Sorry, Prim." He smiles happily. "Teach me to fire a bow like you do?" He asks me, and I agree and he leads me over to the archery station.

"Okay so copy my stance, and then check that you're holding the bow correctly. Then load it properly, make sure the arrow fits onto the string properly." I tell him and demonstrate loading the bow and he copies me.

"Like this?"

"That's it. Then pull back and aim, slightly higher than the centre of the target to account for gravity, then let go of the string." I pull back the string and release quickly; the arrow goes dead into the centre of the target.

"Bulls-eye." He laughs.

"Your go, I'm not just demonstrating. Go on." I order him and he salutes like a soldier, grinning from ear to ear, and then bursts out laughing.

"I wasn't joking." I say and then load the bow extremely fast and point it at him. He flinches and takes aim. And fires, he actually does quite well, he hits just outside the centre. I keep helping him and by the time the others arrive he can hit the centre perfectly.

"Thank you for helping me. I'll return the favour tomorrow. Same time same place?" He asks. I nod, is this his catchphrase or something?

Then we get back down to business, training at the edible plant station, I excel at this leaving Cato, and Rose who has decided to join us, gobsmacked. I can practically hear her thinking that I'm not some useless little girl. This makes me smile as she leads us to knot making. Another station I excel at after Gale taught me to set snares. Cato and Rose and I both burst out laughing when I manage to rig a trap that actually hoists Alexis five feet into the air when she walks past. When Rose lets her down she scowls unattractively at Cato and I, who have by this point collapsed onto the floor laughing, then she walks away still glaring at us, which of course only makes us laugh more.

Again Cato and I spend lunch together, only this time Rose Jade and Christian join us. We all get on well and after a while even Mocker leaves Alexis to join us. She stays seated in a corner, frowning and shooting evil glares at us.

"Has nobody ever told her that frowning gives you wrinkles?" I joke loudly and we all burst out laughing. Then she runs out of the room hiding her face. Could Alexis actually be crying? I instantly feel bad; I'm not normally like this. So I stand up and follow her, even though Mocker warns me against it. I follow her silently into the gym where she picks up a sword and starts hacking away at one of the training dummies.

"Hey, Alexis?" I ask, hesitantly.

She jumps and turns around swinging the sword and I leap backwards. "Oh it's you. What do you want?" She growls

"I… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make fun of you, it's just… I'm sorry. Please come back and sit with us?" I ask, feeling very bad because she has been crying.

"Okay. Its okay I just, well at first I thought Cato could be a good friend, but then you came over and he completely ignores me now, and then even Mocker abandoned me. I'm sorry, I over reacted. I'll come back." She answers quietly.

"Okay come on then." I say cheerily and link arms with her and we skip back into the lunch room singing and skipping like lunatics. Everyone stares at us and Alexis starts to turn but I pull her over to the table and she sits in-between Cato and Mocker.

"Okay everyone, we're going to stop being horrible to Alexis because she hasn't done anything wrong. Okay?" I tell them. And they all nod. "While I'm at it, can Alex sit with us tomorrow at lunch? He doesn't have to be part of the alliance I'm just feeling bad for leaving him, he is my district partner after all." I ask them.

"Of course he can, the more the merrier." Mocker replies laughing and I smile. Cato doesn't look particularly happy about this, which leads me to think that Cato might actually be jealous of Alex. I want to laugh at the thought, it's so ridiculous because there is nothing going on between me and Alex, but Cato still looks unhappy. I grin at him and reach for his hand under the table. We sit holding hands for a while, still talking and nobody seems to notice. Except for Alexis that is who gives me a knowing grin as we stand up to go back to training.

Mocker happily leads us over to the assault course and we all spend the next few hours competing in silly little races, but it is a lot of fun. I didn't expect to be having fun with the careers, I expected everything to be serious but I am glad we can have fun. I don't want to regret my final days.

We careers stay a few hours later than the rest while we practice knife throwing, which Rose and Alexis are experts at and they decide that the rest of us all need lessons. It takes us about three or four hours until Cato and I reach Rose's the standards, Mocker is forced to stay on even later by Alexis as he can't even hit the centre of the target yet.

We all head back to change and Cato arranges for us to meet for dinner on his floor in two hours. After I shower and get changed I find myself with nothing to do so I tell Alex about dinner, it's just for the careers but Cato said he could come, and then I head down to floor two to see if Cato is free. When I get down there Rose and Cato are in the lounge so I join them and we watch recaps of the hunger games so far. Tomorrow we will be finding out the scores we shall get and the Capitol has already started to bet on the scores we will get. They're betting on Cato to get the highest score which helps continue feeing his ego, and Rose and I are betted to receive eights. Well they'll be shocked, hopefully.

Soon the others join us, Mocker and Alexis coming together and I mean together. They're holding hands and Rose and I grin at Alexis. She just laughs at us and Mocker turns a bright shade of red which makes even Cato laugh. Then Alex comes down around the same time as Christian and Jade and we all sit down to eat. It's like we're all best friends, but in the next few days we might be trying to kill each other. I sit next to Cato and Alexis but try to keep an eye on Alex. I hope that he gets on alright with the others which he does so I relax and just have fun. Our mentors and escorts have dinner together next door and we can hear Haymitch, drunk as usual, socialising very loudly which makes us all burst out laughing. We have a great time and we all head back to Cato and Rose's rooms for a sleepover. Yes I know it's childish, but it could be our last few days alive. Why waste them? We girls settle down in Roses room for a game of truth or dare and the boys join us. It's so much fun but at about ten to midnight Cato walks out, saying he needs some air. I'm confused for a minute but I realise that he still wants some private time on the roof together. I excuse myself and head up to join him.

When I get to the rooftop I see him standing looking at the surrounding Capitol. I sneak up behind him and wrap my arms around his waist and he laughs.

"Hello Prim. I wasn't sure if you'd join me tonight." He greets me.

"Of course I would, if I'm being honest the sleepover is a bit childish, even for me. After all we are all going to be fighting to the death in a few days." I reply honestly.

"Don't talk about the arena now. Please Prim. I don't want to think about it."

"Okay. What do you want to talk about? Or do you not want to talk again?" I grin teasingly.

"Not talking works for me." He smiles and kisses me. And we stay like that for a while, kissing or hugging or both. Until we are rudely interrupted again by all the others who came looking for us. Only this time, unlike Katniss, they had sneaked up on us and caught us together.

"So this is Cato's secret!" Rose shouts out and everyone bursts out laughing, I turn bright red and hide my face in Cato's chest while he laughs along with the rest of them.

"Okay your secrets out. Now come back down and enjoy the party!" Mocker grins.

"If we must." I reply and Cato leads me down, holding my hand.

We eventually all fall asleep in Roses room, the girls on the bed and the boys on the floor. It was a great night but when we wake up we all head back to our rooms to shower and change. We all meet on my floor though for breakfast and then we head down to training three hours early, again. Cato makes good on his promise and teaches me to use a sword properly. The others mess around with hand to hand combat which was quite funny considering Jade managed to beat both Mocker and Christian who both seemed very embarrassed. The when all the other tributes join us the head trainer, I think her name is Atala, calls us all together.

"As you all know this year is the third quarter quell. Now this means there is a twist, one that you do not yet know about. You are about to find out. First I need to introduce twelve people from the Capitol." She points to twelve people, half boys and half girls. "These twelve are all eighteen and are incredibly well trained with weapons. Now the twist this year is simple. These twelve will be launched into the arena with you, already armed in different places. Anyone of you left alive when all these tributes from the Capitol are dead will win. This means it is possible for many of you to win, if you can beat these. However many of them are alive when all of you die win. Do you understand?"

We all stand there shocked. We can win this. Our little group can survive. But there will be casualties. The Capitol 'tributes' are out for blood and they look incredibly well trained. Even Cato and Mocker look worried.

"Now go train. You will be getting your scores tonight so after lunch you all will attend a private session."

We careers all head to the weapons stations instantly.

**Okay sorry I didn't update yesterday but I was busy. Don't expect an update until next Sunday because I'm on holiday next week. But please review, I've had over 300 views but only 8 reviews. You're killing me. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**The interviews**

**First of all I need to say thank you to Hunger games- Alexander Ludwig for making me realise that I hadn't mentioned age changes. In this Cato is meant to be sixteen, Rose seventeen, Alexis fifteen and Mocker also sixteen. I have edited chapter two to say this now so if you have only just started reading this then it won't affect you but those who have been with me form the start I am so very sorry.**

**Also a big thank you to MockinJaysInTheSky for helping me come up with the idea for the twist! I don't deserve all the credit, she is a brilliant writer and you should all go check out her stories, they are both amazing! Thank you!**

**And to MrsLukeCastellen another of my closer contacts on fan fiction who is a brilliant reader and keeps giving me loads of ideas. You need to go check out some of her stories too; especially Children of the Games which is the first hunger games fan fiction I got addicted to. Thank you!**

**All my anonymous reviewers are brilliant and I try to reply to all reviews but obviously because I can't reply to anonymous reviews I just wanted to say thank you for all your reviews!**

**Okay I'm finished.**

_**Katniss POV**_

This is so unfair. This twist is ridiculous. It's going to make the tributes think they stand a chance. These Capitol tributes will be so well trained; they will be more deadly than the careers. Even Cato who looks and seems incredibly dangerous will be like a kitten compared to them. Why did it have to be this year? Prim almost had a chance before this, which I completely owe to Gale.

Gale. I… I don't know what I am going to say to him when I get back. He gave Prim hope that she could stand her own in the arena. He is the reason she could stand her own in the arena. I owe him so much. But I can't give him what he wants. I wish that everything between us could have stayed the way it was before the games. They completely ruined our friendship; he is like a brother to me. Why did this have to happen to us? None of us deserve this, Prim, Gale, Peeta and everyone else affected by the games do not deserve this. I do not deserve this.

I hate the Capitol.

Now it's up to us mentors of the alliance to our tributes out of the arena. Brutus and Enobaria from two, Adeline and Thierry from district one, Hayley and Joshua from district four, Peeta and I. Eight of us. And we need to get eight tributes out. They all agreed to add Alex into the alliance after finding out about the twist. At least he now has a better chance at survival. But we all know that they won't all make it. Casualties are guaranteed and a group of eight avoiding them? It's not going to happen.

Now we have to decide what to do to keep as many of them alive as possible. Hayley is already starting to crack under the pressure. Enobaria and I are the ringleaders of the group though. As long as Prim and Cato make it out then I will be happy. I would love to get them all out but I need Prim and she needs Cato.

_**Effie POV**_

So they've all found out now. Well obviously those back in the Districts still won't find out until just before the arena. Poor Prim and the others. They don't stand a chance. I hate the Capitol for this twist. It isn't great and fun and interesting. It's brutal and cruel. The Capitol thinks that they are showing control. They aren't. They are just becoming monsters.

I won't join them. I want to stay as an escort for District twelve to be there and to support the tributes. I don't want them to be stuck with monsters. However I will not be able to publicly express my opinions. I will make a difference though. I want to join the rebellion. I heard rumours about it. I know more than most do now. I will make a difference.

But how much of a difference can I make? I need to make contacts in the rebellion, I already know of a number of people from the capitol who are supposedly involved. But they wouldn't trust me. I need to prove my use, I need to prove my commitment to the cause or no good will come out of this. If only I knew what to do. All I can do right now is help the mentors from the alliance, they need as much help as they can get if they hope to get all eight out of the arena alive.

So that is what I spend the last day of training doing. The mentors don't hide their surprise well; I know I am the only escort interested in helping the tributes so of course it would seem odd that I am helping. Right now I don't care how much trouble it could get me in, Katniss and Peeta and Prim and Alex have become family to me in a way and I can't let them down. I don't have a real family anymore. They all joined the rebellion when I was only sixteen, I didn't know what was happening but I wasn't strong enough. I let them down and they paid with their lives. My whole family, slaughtered because I couldn't keep a secret. After twelve years of self-hatred and loneliness having a family felt good. I don't want to lose anyone else. So I decided to finally stand up for myself, I knew everyone else was doing that anyway. So we spent all day sitting in the lounge on district fours floor thinking about things we could do.

We came up with a good plan. A solid plan that could get all eight of them out of there, but the likelihood is that even if the plan works we will get four out at most. I don't even want to think about what happens if the plan doesn't work.

After we finished we joined our tributes on District one's floor to watch the scores.

_**Alex POV**_

So they let me into the alliance. That's good. I'm not much help to them but I am glad they want to keep me alive. We all agreed to not kill any tributes other than those from the Capitol, unless they give us reason to. We trained long and hard with weapons this morning and I think I learned something useful. I mean at first I thought that none of them, not even Prim cared about me going through this but now I feel like we are all friends for life.

We settle down together to watch the scores, Mocker and Alexis sit together on a very small loveseat which leads me to thinking there is definitely something going on between them, Clove Jade and Christian sit together on a sofa and are saving a space for me. Prim is sitting on Cato's lap on the only chair remaining. Our mentors and escorts stand around the room and everyone is transfixed when the programme starts.

It starts well with Mocker and Alexis both earning a ten and everyone in the room gives them a little round of applause. Alexis tries to play it down but I can tell she's proud of getting such an impressive score. Rose earns a nine and Cato gets an eleven. Wow, everyone is really happy now. The two from district three earn a six and a seven which doesn't worry any of us. Christian earns a nine but Jade also earns a ten, things are definitely going very well. The districts five through to nine all earn between a five and a seven but the two from ten manage to get nines. This isn't good and is followed by the two from eleven also earning nines. Huh, these seemingly weak and useless tributes have put up quite a fight. Cato and Mocker are incredibly angry at this and it takes all of Prim and Alexis's effort to calm them down. I get an eight which is actually not that bad but Prim gets an eleven. Now everyone is sure that she belongs in this alliance. It makes me smile thinking about what we all did in our private sessions. Mocker and Cato killed dummies, Rose and Alexis showed off survival skills, Jade and Christian killed dummies, I killed dummies. But Prim showed off survival skills, and she shot at a few dummies. It's funny just how we all ended up doing the same thing in different ways. What does it matter about your weapon, if at the end of the day most of us just killed dummies in different ways and that is all that will matter in the arena? Killing people. Skill barely comes into it.

We all eat dinner together and have fun talking and messing around but Cato is till clearly angry about the tributes from nine and ten getting such good scores. Eventually he just storms out of the room and of course Prim dashes after him excusing herself and Cato. I don't know why she likes him but she definitely doesn't need to apologise for him. I suppose you could say that I am jealous of Cato, he is strong and good looking and every girl wants him, including Prim. I on the other hand am nothing special, and Prim has no interest in me whatsoever. It's not like I'm in love with her or anything but, I do like her and since Cato she's barely given me the time of day.

_**Cato POV**_

I know that I shouldn't have stormed off like that but I am so angry, and when I'm angry I train. It's just that are other good tributes out there which makes that our alliance is under more danger from the Capitol tributes. Prim is under more danger. I thought I could protect her before. I know that I started off acting all flirty and messing around but I do really like her. I think I'm in love with her and I would give my own life if it meant I could keep her safe.

"Cato? Are you… Are you alright?" She stammers from the door of the training room. She walks over to me but looks afraid, I glance at myself and realise I am still holding a sword and am pointing it at her. I drop it instantly and turn away. I'm angry again now, angry that she was scared of me. I can't face her; I'm too worried she'll hate me.

"Cato, please talk to me." She tries again, her voice cracking. That breaks me. I have upset her, she is crying, it's my fault. I turn around and face her and to my surprise she just leans in and hugs me. We stay like that for a while and then she tries again.

"Cato. What's wrong? Are you alright?" She asks me cautiously. I don't want to answer these questions, I'm not one for talking about feelings but she seems genuinely worried about me.

"I'm fine Prim. I'm just angry that there are some other good tributes out there and when I get angry I train. That's all." I answer her honestly, I get the feeling I couldn't lie to her even if I wanted to.

"Okay, if you're sure that's it." She replies hesitantly, still seeming sad.

"That's it. More to the point why were you scared of me? I wouldn't… I couldn't ever hurt you, you must know that?" I ask her, but after the words escape my mouth I regret them, it's obvious the answer, it's because she's realised what a monster I am.

"I… I believe you. It's just, you reminded me of that guy who almost killed Katniss in the Hunger Games last year. You had the same… The same look about you and I remembered how scared I was for her then. I wasn't… I wasn't scared of you." She replies and I breathe a sigh of relief.

"So, when did you start training?" She asks me cautiously.

"When I turned five, that's just under the normal age in District Two. My father, he wanted me to be a victor all my life and he… Bullied me into training until they counted me as a career. We never got on very well and he used to hit me and my mother and then one day, she died. A heart attack apparently. I hate him so much but I volunteered so I could get away from him." I found myself pouring my heart out to her. Why am I telling her this? I've never told anyone this before. But Prim is… Different. I feel like I can trust her I suppose.

"Oh Cato. I'm so sorry." She gushed and reached out to hug me tightly again. I suppose this is the big moment, the one where I realise that I love her. I love her.

_**Prim POV**_

I just can't believe that Cato ever had to go through all of that. I feel so sorry for him but all I can do is hug him and tell him that it will be okay, that he will never have to go back to his dad. I'm shocked that he told me all of that, he's clearly never told anyone that before

"I've never been through anything like that but when I was only eight my father died in a mine explosion. My mother got extremely depressed and if it hadn't been for Katniss having been taught to hunt we would have starved to death years ago. I worry that if I don't make it back my mother will become extremely depressed again. Katniss won't need to rely on her but I worry about her." I gush not sure if I'm saying this because I'm trying to comfort him or just because I wanted to tell someone. I realise I am crying right now.

"Hey, please don't cry Prim." He replies, trying to comfort me but ends up just holding me. I guess I can finally admit that I have serious feelings for the guy. I guess I love him.

"Prim? Cato?" Alexis calls from the doorway. "I've been sent to fetch you, you need to go to bed to get ready for the interviews tomorrow." She walks over. "I'm sorry for interrupting guys but you really do need to rest."

"Okay. Can you tell Effie that I'm going to be staying on Cato and Rose's floor tonight?" I ask her.

"Of course." She replies slightly startled but she recovers quickly.

As Cato leads me off I stop a second because Alexis is giving me a very questioning look. "I'll catch up with you in a second" I tell Cato and he nods. "I'd rather not leave him alone right now, he's… Fragile." I tell Alexis.

"Okay. You'd better get going then." She nods. "I'll make my own way up to my floor in a minute." She tells me. I nod and head off.

Cato and I stay together in his room tonight. We just sleep, nothing else and I wake up in the morning in his arms. It's bliss. Until the prep teams arrive and drag me off to get ready for the interviews. My dress is beautiful, another play on an angel, white strapless and knee length but the wings are black like coal. It's beautiful.

The interviews don't really hold my attention this year. Mocker and Alexis are questioned about a romance between them and they seem very secretive. Rose plays the typical career but when Cato is asked about a love interest he actually admitted that he loved me. On live TV, to the whole country.

"I actually, I'm in love with Primrose from District Twelve." He said. He actually said that. And then of course they asked me about it in my interview and of course I told them I returned the feelings. I do love him. I really do.

The Capitol lap it all up happily, more star crossed lovers who can get out together. Hooray for us I suppose because we will get more sponsors. As we walk out Cato puts his arm around me and the crowd goes crazy again. But then we watch nthe Cpaitol get introduced to the triubtes from the Capitol. The Districts of course do not get to see this until tomorrow morning ust before the arena. They scare me. A lot.

**Sorry the ending is slightly rushed! I hope to update soon as it's half term. Please review because I know you are reading this, over 400 of you are but there is only 20 reviews. Please review you're killing me here.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thank you to my anonymous reviewer Alyssa! I try to reply to all reviews but as I've said before I can't reply to anonymous reviews.**_

_**This chapter might end up being shorter than usual because I'm planning on starting a new fic this week based on the Vampire Academy series.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise from the original stories, that's Suzanne Collins.**_

**The Arena**

**Prim POV**

I stayed in Cato's room again last night. It could be our last night together after all. I could be dead by lunch today. So could Cato. The prep team came and gave me clothes to dress in and then dragged me into the hovercraft. The journey was long, about two or three hours and they injected a tracker into our left arms which hurt. They let me sit next to Cato though.

When we arrived at the arena they dragged me off to my final preparation. Cinna was the only person allowed into my room for the final preparations.

"Prim, here. Katniss told me that this is going to be your District token." He told me before pinning Katniss' mockingjay pin onto my top. I was wearing a thick skin tight top, jogging trousers and a thick water proof jacket. And running shoes, with plenty of grip. This didn't tell me a lot about the arena and how it might be environmentally. Obviously I was prepared for cold weather, and possibly rain.

"Prepare for launch in ninety. Eighty nine." The voice over the loudspeaker shook me into reality.

"Thank you Cinna. For everything. It was great to meet you. Nobody will ever have a better stylist than you. And if I don't make it out then can you help Peeta to take care of Katniss? She'll probably be very upset. I don't want her to do anything she'll regret out of anger." I tell him solemnly.

"Of course. And thank you." He replied sadly.

"Forty. Thirty nine. Thirty eight." The voice continued.

I walked onto the launch pad and the tube closed around me which was quite scary.

"Goodbye Cinna. I hope to see you again soon." He shouted as the tube started to rise. I went through around ten seconds of darkness and then light shot into view.

"Sixty. Fifty nine." The countdown had started. I had to stand here on my platform for sixty seconds before I could start. Move too soon and you get blown to pieces by the landmines placed around the platforms.

As I look around the arena I get more and more worried. The Capitol's tributes are not in sight which means they could be anywhere. Obviously we will run to the cornucopia first but after that we need to find a safe hidden place to shelter. The arena to my right is forest, but not forest like I am used to back in district twelve. The trees seem wrong, unnatural. To my left is what seems like desert but it breaks off suddenly, I'm guessing it makes a very high cliff face with a very long fall. Behind me is a river and in front of me is more woodland but this forest seems different to the other one, more natural. More like the one we have at home. I'm assuming that the river isn't going to be a safe place to hide but it does seem to be the only water source visible so far.

"Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two. One."

We ran. Cato and Rose reached the cornucopia first closely followed by the rest of us and we all grabbed weapons ready to fight off any other tributes who wanted our supplies. Only three were stupid enough to come over and the rest ran away. Cato and Mocker took care of the three, the boy from six, and the boy from three and the girl from five. We cleared out for a few minutes so they could collect the bodies. The cannon shots went straight through me. I wanted to give up already but I knew I couldn't.

We all armed ourselves and checked out the supplies. Plenty of water bottles which Mocker and Alexis took and filled with water and set about purifying. Cato and Rose started dividing up the food and Christian and Jade started checking the other supplies. Alex was on watch and I started packing back packs. There were plenty and I even managed to get them camouflaged. We all ended up with about three litres of drinkable water, enough food for about a week and a sleeping bag each. We had tents but we quickly decided against drawing attention to ourselves. Instead we packed waterproof sheets and rope. Everyone carried at least four knifes and their specific weapons. I had a beautiful bow with twenty arrows. We prepared a fire and then set alight all the supplies we weren't going to take. Then we ran into the forest to find shelter.

"Quiet. I think I heard something." Alexis whispered. We all froze and heard a girls voice pleading about fifty metres away.

"Shut it. The sooner you die the sooner I can get out of here." That was one of the male Capitol tributes definitely, he had the accent.

"Quietly clear out." I whispered. This wasn't going to go well because I knew that I was the only quiet one here. The noise we made was excruciating and I was sure the tribute would hear us. I climbed up the nearest tree and hid quickly and the others followed my lead in the nearby clearing. Thankfully the thick foliage provided a lot of cover for us. Then the cannon finally boomed and the tribute moved out. He walked past us not seeming to notice us but then he turned to the tree Alexis and Jade were in. He'd heard something. He moved towards the tree drawing a huge axe and he looked up the tree. He spotted Jade and laughed. As he took aim I loaded my bow and took my aim. Thankfully he wanted to think about this because he couldn't hit them both with the axe. So he put it down and took out two knives instead. I took my shot and hit him in the neck. A clean kill and the cannon boomed through the clearing, but he had already thrown one of the knives and had hit one of the girls. Another cannon boomed.

_**Okay I know this chapter was quite short but I needed to stop here. Anyway, tell me in the reviews who you think should have got hit. Alexis or Jade? Maybe the cannon wasn't either of theirs? Tell me what you want me to do please! Please review.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Okay so first I have to apologise for having disappeared off the face of the earth for the past fortnight. I have been incredibly busy with end of year exams, snowed under in homework and it was my birthday on the fifteenth so I have been reading lots of new books! I know that none of these excuses are good enough but thank you to anyone who hasn't given up on me! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and given me ideas for what to do with this chapter, and to all my anonymous reviewers who I can't PM I would like to thank you all personally! You guys are amazing and are what keep me concentrated on writing this story. I'm sorry if this chapter ends up really short but I just want to get a chapter up tonight, whether it's a thousand words long or five thousand words long. Also to everyone who wanted both Alexis and Jade to live please just know that I will have to kill some of their group, probably around two or three of them. I don't particularly want to kill them either but I kind of have to. _

**Chapter 7**

Prim POV

I froze. Someone had just been hit, possibly died. All I could do was hope that it wasn't Jade or Alexis. Who cares if they've been trained to kill me? Nobody deserves this death. It isn't an honourable way to die. It isn't an honourable way to live, being a victor. This isn't their choice, they've been forced into it and if they are dead right now it's not fair. It sounds incredibly childish but that's the facts. It isn't fair.

Mocker is the first to react, sliding out of his tree and sprinting to Alexis and Jade. I join him quickly and the others follow. By the time Cato, Rose, Christian and Alex get to the tree Mocker and I are already halfway up. I'm faster at climbing than he is and am the first to reach the girls. It isn't a pretty sight.

A knife is lodged into the tree next to Alexis and for a second I think that neither of them has been hit but Jade is covered in blood. She was hit in the thigh and is losing blood fast. I don't stop to think as my medical training steps in and I push Alexis out of the way. By now Mocker has reached us and he starts to carry her down. I rip a section of my top off to create a tourniquet and set to work on Jade. By the time I'm finished I have at least staunched the blood flow. Cato appears in the tree beside me and carries Jade down.

Christian looks incredibly distressed at Jade's motionless figure being carried down in Cato's arms and I realise something.

"Christian?" I call out. "She's not dead. Not yet. She has lost a lot of blood but she can survive. I-I," My voice wavers. "I hope." I finish telling him and collapse next to the tree. He immediately looks relieved and runs over to help Jade. I never realised before but there must be something between them. He looks like he genuinely cares for her. Maybe even loves her.

Alexis comes and sits next to me bringing a bottle of water for me to drink. "You did well, you know that?" She asks me. "She's going to live through this."

"I know." I reply, taking a careful sip of the water. "It's just, the Games, they became real to me in that moment. It's like, until it comes to life and death right in front of you, someone you know and care about, it doesn't seem real. We were so strong. We were the career pack and we were going to survive this. But now it seems like the opposites happening." I confess while a traitorous tear falls down my face.

"It's going to be alright. We will get out of here alive Prim. I promise. I can't promise that we all will but some of us will Prim. And you will be one of them." Alexis reassures me before taking the water bottle from me and heading back to Mocker.

I stay there frozen in the spot until Cato appears beside me and wraps his arms around me. The tears fall freely from my eyes now and I bury my head in his chest, afraid to show weakness. Cato just holds me until the sobs escape me and I fall silent, still pressed against his body.

"We need to find somewhere to spend the night. We can't head too far because Jade can't walk and Christian can only carry her so far. There's a well hidden clearing about ten minutes' walk from here. Alex found it. We're going to head there now." He tells me. I nod but stay frozen. So he picks me up. "We need to leave now Prim, the Capitols will be here soon, hunting. It's almost dark already. I'll carry you there though." He tells me and proceeds to carry me all the way there. I then drag him up into a tree as I fear that the clearing isn't safe enough. I make a bed in a fork of the tree and snuggle up next to him in our sleeping bag. The others take my advice and find their own trees, although I have a feeling Mocker and Alexis found the same tree, apart from Christian and Jade of course who need to stay on the ground so Jade doesn't get moved too often.

"Go to sleep beautiful." Cato whispers in my ear as I close my eyes and snuggle into his chest again. It's surprisingly easy to sleep when you feel safe, and I feel safe with Cato. I will always feel safe with Cato.

_I know it's a filler chapter and isn't that great. I was going to go into Cato POV but I thought that it was quite a sweet ending there so Ieft it. Maybe Cato POV next chapter. Already starting to plan it out so don't get too stressed. I will try my hardest not to disappear again for so long. Please review because I actually just came up with an idea to do in Cato's POV. Okay please review because you know I love you guys and it's so much easier when I actually know who to thank! And the advice is amazing!_


End file.
